


Project Blue

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on Kokoro Kiseki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Over a century ago, the Multiverse starts to fall apart. Because of that, the protector was once again.. All alone..So he spent all his remaining life, trying to create..Based on Kokoro KisekiSome lyrics are changed to fit my story telling.
Relationships: Ink/Blueberry, Inkberry - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Over a hundred years ago, the multiverse starts to fall apart. Error was so heartbroken from the abused of the other AUs.

No one respected him.

No one protected him.

No one believe in him.

_Except one.._

But it was _too late._

The insanity was there already. He took millions and millions of lives, destroyed almost all AUs. Even the ones he thought were his friends

Even his **only** friend..

After his revenge. Regret killed him soon after..

 _This_ _left_ _the_ _artist_ _alone_ _once_ _again.._

So he dedicate all his life to create, even just one

And this is their story..

 _(_ _**B** _ _: A monster made by a lonely artist)_

He succeeded after thousands of attempts. He did everything he can, to the point mixing magic with science.

Finally..

He wouldn't be alone anymore..

At last, he had created a friend..

Ink wiped the sweat off his forehead. His eye lights never leaving his creation.

He was so happy. So proud.

It may not be an AU like he always dreamed of, but this is certainly his best creation yet.

He glanced over the grave of his friend - a fellow protector. After dying, their spirits went back to where it belongs. A place where he decided to live the rest of his life with.

 _'Dream.. If you're here right now, would you be proud of me? Will_ **_he_ ** _be proud of me..?'_

 _(_ _The result could only be called_  
 _A "miracle"_ _)_

He put the finishing touches for his new friend. He even took off the blue bandana on his neck, placing it on the skeleton.

It's time to start him up, his project.

The sound of the engine starting up filled the lab, blue lights shone all over and slowly he opened his eyes, lights showed up.

The first thing he saw was the tear stained sockets of his creator.

"Welcome to the world, Blue."

His creator engulfed him in a giant hug. Sobbing his "feelings" out.

He definitely heard him whisper _"I missed you so much.."_

( _But still lacking was_  
 _Something that can never be made_ _)_

Although this is great and all, Blue could tell that something is missing in him. He checked his codes and programming, everything is working just fine. He's just not acting like he's supposed to.

He's not acting like a US! Sans.

  
If he could, he would be confused of this. But "confused" or anything about feelings is not programmed in him also. So he quickly dismissed it. 

But his creator was bothered by it.

( _This thing is called a SOUL._  
 _A programme_ _)_

His Creator explained to him that he needed a SOUL. From what he gathered, a SOUL is life of the beings here. It also where their emotions contains.

His creator promised that he will not give up until he can give him a perfect SOUL.

but his research said that a SOUL is very fragile and impossible to create. So he told his creator that he is 100% sure that he wouldn't be able to make one. 

This made Ink comically cringed.

His friend and his creation are both painfully savage. 

( _Hundred years passed_  
 _Left here all alone_ _)_

The robot-monster replayed the memories in his files. Everything that he taught him - happiness, sadness, etc. - all the he could possibly teach him, but in the end he can only absorb the information and can never really use it.

One day, his creator just left. Never to return again..

Blue wasn't bothered by it even a bit.

He doesn't have the ability to, anyway..

( _The miracle monster decided_  
 _To make a wish_ )

He looked over the apple tree a few feet away from him. Blue eye lights scanned over it.

It's over a hundred years now.

  
He remembered his creator making a wish there. He wondered if it ever came true.

  
He also wondered..

( _"I want to know what that artist_  
 _Worked on until the end of his life_  
 _To make for me_  
 _That "SOUL"_ )

He went back to the house turned lab, scanning over the place.

Then he found something that wasn't there before.

A small cylinder container.

As he walked towards it, he can make out a faint glow coming from it.

Looking closer to it, the thing inside appears to be an floating upside-down heart.

It was light blue and it was pretty.

Blue was mesmerized by it. His gloved hand was gonna reach it for a touch, until he remembered what his creator said.

 _"_ _This is your SOUL, pretty right? And you said I couldn't be able to do it! How dare you doubt me?" He accused with a small laugh, which he only stare in reply. "Look closely, Blue. This SOUL is still unstable, so don't touch it. Okay?"_

For some reason, he didn't want to obey that command anymore.

  
It felt like the SOUL is calling out to him..

So he reached out..

And his eye lights widened.

( _Now, It has began to move_  
 _Accelerating_ _miracle)_

The SOUL just suddenly went through the container, right through his ribs!

He clutched to his chest tightly, his programming couldn't comprehend what's happening to him.

His codes going haywire. Trying to adjust to the SOUL inside him.

Suddenly, he was crying.

He felt so hurt..

He.. **_Felt..!_**

( _Why do the tears in my eyes_  
 _Won't stop..?_  
 _Why do I keep trembling?_  
 _My heartbeat accelerating_  
 _Is this my desired "SOUL"_ _)_

The pain is finally gone and it left him giggling. The tears are still falling, but out of happiness!

He never felt so alive before!

He remembered the field of golden flowers underneath the apple tree.

And started to skip his way there.

( _ **I**_ _: A monster made by a lonely artist_ _)_

A long time ago, before the tree was full of flowers. There was an artist turned scientist named Ink.

He was the protector of the AUs, but after the Error war. The damaged was so great, that it costed Ink everything.

_He was left with nothing.._

This forced the protector to be a creator.

But he can only make one..

And it cost him his life to make him.

( _The result could only be called_  
 _A "miracle"_ _)_

The moment Project Blue light up his eyes, he jumped in joy. Tears are suddenly falling. He couldn't helped, but hug him.

He looked so much like him..

_"I missed you so much.."_

( _But still he is lacking_  
 _Something that can never be made_  
 _This called a SOUL._  
 _A programme_ _)_

He was worried, he doesn't want his creation to end up like him.

Emotionless..

Unfeeling..

Soulless..

So, he spent his remaining life, looking over dying AUs. Scrapping every last bit of emotion paints that he can get there.

Then he portions those. Making sure to give more for Blue's SOUL than for him.

It's amazing how dedicated he can be.

How someone can give something that they don't have.

 _(_ _I want to teach him and share with him_  
 _The happiness and sadness of a living being_ _)_

While the SOUL isn't ready yet. Ink would teach Blue things when he isn't busy.

He would teach him how to draw, to sing. Everything about life.

The artist was hoping that it can make Blue feel something.

  
**_Anything._ **

( _The miracle artist_  
 _Makes that wish_  
 _Distress continues_  
 _And only time passes by_  
 _A singing voice was left behind)_

As time passes by, Ink was beginning to lose hope.

He doesn't want to give it to Blue yet, since he's not ready. And it could be dangerous also.

He was frustrated! Angry at himself!

He failed everyone..

He failed himself..

He looked at the apple tree and made a wish.

"I wish you're here right now and make everything okay.."

His creation stares at him with a stoic expression. His blue eye lights held no life.

Looking up those eyes and that blue bandana made him remember something.

A memory of someone.

_(This "SOUL")_

_There he was, in the middle of a dying AU - specifically, Underswap._

_Its codes were already disappearing along with its inhabitants._

_The only one left was him and the monster lying on his lap._

_"D-don't be mad of him p-please.." There are tears in his sockets, his small body is limp and his voice is trembling and sounded so weak. He tried to lift up an arm with the remaining strength he has. He wanted to touch Ink one last time. "It's n-not his fault.."_

_"It's not your fault, either.."_

_Blue smiled at him one last time. "I love you, Ink.." Then he vanished. Leaving Ink with only a bandana._

_"Always.."_

_His lover, the artist. Just stared at what used to be Blue. Life drained from his eye lights with only white pin pricks in his sockets._

_His vials, a few feet away from him. Refusing to use it. He didn't want to feel._

_He just wants to disappear.._

_He just wanted to die.._

And he wish he was. 

_He just stay still with the bandana resting between his phalanges._

_He didn't even say "I love you" back.._

( _"I can see myself there inside your eyes_  
 _What does existence mean to you?"_ _)_

He engulfed Blue in a hug, finally breaking down. Those empty looking eye lights looks so much like his own. Regret filling his entire existence.

He misses Blue so much!

Why didn't he told him "I love you"?!

Why didn't he made his lover feel appreciated and cared for in his last moments?!

Why?

Why?!

**_Why?!_ **

He continued to hold this Blue tight, staining his clothes with tears. While his creation just stood still.

( _For him, time is not infinite_  
 _But right now, he does not understand it yet._ _)_

 _(_ _**B** _ _: "Why are you crying?"_ _)_

50 years passed and he knew he's time has come. The SOUL isn't ready yet, but he knows Blue can manage on his own.

His creation stared at him with his monotone self. Ink smiled and placed a hand on the smaller one's skull patting it gently. It's his way of saying "goodbye.."

Blue just continued to stare at him as he walked away.

He reached the apple tree and took a sit under it. Beside him was two grave stones, but the one near him has a golden circlet resting on the stone.

"Dream.. I want to sleep now.. Tell Blue, I'll see him soon.."

His eye lights fades away as his life too..

( _B: Mysterious SOUL. SOUL mysterious)_

Right now, the miracle monster was happily playing with the flowers, running around the field and admiring the big apple tree. He stared at it in amazement as its petals continued to fall.

 _(_ _He told me how it feels to be happy_ _)_

And he really is! Discovering happiness in an all new level.

 _(_ _Mysterious SOUL. SOUL mysterious._ _)_

As he circled around the tree, his happiness was replaced with curiosity.

He found something.

It was a brown scarf.. Well.. It used to be.

It looks old, a bit tattered and the color is almost fading.

 _(_ _The sorrowful thing I knew_ _)_

He held the scarf tight - bringing it closer to his chest.

  
His research confirmed that it was his creator's belonging.

His SOUL started to ached, sadness fills him. He had his deduction of why his creator never came back.

But he doesn't want to believe it..

( _Mysterious SOUL. SOUL magical_ _)_

( _Everything is so deep and painful.._ _)_

The miracle monster broke down..

( _AAAAAHHHHHHHH_ _)_

( _Now, I've begun to realized_  
 _The reason that he created me_  
 _Surely it's must be lonely to be all alone..)_

As Blue continues to cry, a portal made up of the petals of the tree starts to open up.

( _ **I**_ _: Yes. The first miracle was_  
 _That you were born_ _)_

There, Ink seated in his final moments. He was just talking to dream when a portal opened.

( _The second miracle was_  
 _The time we spent together_ _)_

There, he saw a figure on his knees crying his heart out. The figure looked so familiar..

 _(_ _The third miracle, not occured yet.._ _)_

He looked at him and Ink finally realized who it was. His eye lights widened.

( _ **B**_ _: "A message.. Is being received..!_ _)_

His creation was looking at him. A gloved hand reaching out.

 _(_ _The source is.. From the future!"_ _)_

He managed to get to him in time.

 _(_ _**B** _ _: I can say_ _)_

They stumbled for a while, with Ink ending up on top of Blue.

( _ **I**_ _: It reached across a few hundred years_ _)_

Blue blushed. Embarrassed at their position.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _True words_ _)_

Then Ink smiled.

 _(_ _**I:** _ _This message_ _)_

Making him smile also.

 _(_ _**B** _ _: I dedicated them_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _A singing voice from the angel of the future_ _)_

They ended up playing around the field.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _To you_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _A song straight from the SOUL_ _)_

Both were laughing.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _Thank you! Thank you!_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _The first miracle was_ _)_

Both were having fun.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _For bringing me into this world_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _That you were born_ _)_

Without a care in the world.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _Thank you! Thank you!_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _The second miracle was_ _)_

Blue was making them both some flower crowns.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _For all the days we spent together_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _Time we spent together_ _)_

Ink teaches him new things.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _Thank you! Thank you!_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _The third miracle_ _)_

And re-teaching him old things.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _For everything you gave me_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _A truly sincere heart in the future_ _)_

They talked about their lives.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _Thank you! Thank you!_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I** _ _: A fourth miracle isn't needed_ _)_

Sung every songs they knew.

 _(_ _**B:** _ _I will sing for eternity_ _)_  
 _(_ _**I:** _ _fourth I don't need_ _)_

In the end, they watched the sun slowly goes down.

Both content in each others company.

_(La~la~lalala~ U~lala~ la~la..)_

Blue knows that Ink's time has come. It breaks his heart knowing that, but he needs to let him go..

He took off the bandana, tied it around Ink. Bringing it back to its rightful owner.

His creator then placed his scarf around Blue. He smiled at him and patted his head one last time.

Blue fight off the urged to cry as he sees Ink's unwavering smile.

He was happy..

Truly happy..

Ink figures slowly faded, leaving Blue all alone..

A few moments after he left, Blue's SOUL aches once more.

It's still wasn't ready.

But that's okay..

He already live the life that he and his creator had always wanted.

_That was enough.._

His body short-circuit. His SOUL was destroyed and has disappeared.

He laid down. Golden flowers surrounded him, the petals continues to fall.

A smile never left his face.

_He looked like an a_ _ngel.._


	2. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for "Blue Fill In: Shades Of Blue

**A year after the events of Project Blue..**

His SOUL led him to a Multiverse.

It was familiar, yet it felt different.

He checked it's code and found out that he's in DreamTale.

He read more and his SOUL ached when he found out that the Multiverse was barely surviving. It was already dying when he got here, but it seems that it's still fighting for it's life.

It was put into "under recreation".

That's good, at least.

Blueberry walked around and saw the most beautiful apple tree he'd ever seen.

It was a big tree, surrounded by golden flowers and the tree itself was blooming with flowers.

_They say that an apple tree that can bloom flowers mean that tree has been through so much.._

_(_ At least according to someone he once knew.)

It's so pretty.. So mesmerizing..

He walked towards it, eye lights never leaving its leaves. His hand slowly caressed its wood, admiring the texture.

As he was walking around, he saw a figure laying down. Upon closer inspection, he found out that the figure was another him.

He knelt down, looking at his counterpart. The flowers on his head had wilted already, he checked to see any signs of life.

Nothing..

(He fought the urged to cry.)

He notice the scarf that looked strangely familiar.

It was a fading light brown, dirtied and a bit tattered. But no doubt..

It was a scarf of an Ink.

He noticed something else too.   
This Blue, isn't fully a monster. Parts of him were robotic. He was perfectly made and looked exactly like a US! Sans should. Whoever made him must have put a lot of thought and care in it..

 _His_ _creator must have loved him so much.._ Or at least was based on someone they loved.

No wonder, he didn't dust then.

He also noticed the gentle smile on Blue's face. He looks so peaceful - so content.. As if he was just sleeping.

Blueberry gently propped him up and rest his counterpart against the tree. He picked up some flowers and made a crown to replace the one on his head. He took the scarf and carefully wrapped it again around his neck.

Now.. Only one thing is missing.

He open up his codes and looked for something. After scrolling up for a while, he smiled as he found it.

He took out a small star and placed between Blue's hand. The star transformed into a beautiful single white rose.

A proper burial that the miracle monster deserves.

He looked around once again. He was curious of what happened here, but sadly the Multiverse isn't powerful enough yet to provide him apples.

But, this place hasn't lost its hope yet.

It was starting all over again after all.

Blueberry asked if he could have the copy of the tree.

He felt the a gentle wind around him as if the Multiverse itself was telling him "yes".

Blueberry smiled, summoning another star. He stick it at the wood of the tree and let it's code get copied.

This tree would look perfect in his home.

He looked back at the other him and knelt down once more. He muttered a short prayer then walked away.

He glanced back behind him and saw Blue with the smile still on his face. Blueberry smiled softly and gave the other a small wave then left.

Possibly to never to return again.

He bid this Multiverse a "good luck".

Leaving an angel behind..

 _Then_ _the_ _first_ _apple_ _bloomed_...


End file.
